


"You're too damn cute."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Norway x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"You're too damn cute."

He sat there on a bench like a statue of a respected aristocrat of the old times waiting for the company of birds even though he already had Y/N beside him. Their friends referred to the two as best friends and that was what Y/N felt anyway despite of silently wishing more.

Many times Y/N had tried to drop hints of her romantic affection towards her ‘best friend’, and many times Lukas seemed oblivious. There were times Y/N was tempted to ask for their friends’ help, but who could possibly be the best to ask help from? If Mathias would know, Y/N would think it would be better to confess herself. If she would tell Berwald, would it make any difference? Emil seemed to know, but he never asked Y/N about her feelings towards his brother. Tino looked reliable in many things, but Y/N did not exactly know how to open a conversation about love with him. Perhaps it would be best to do something about it herself, or do nothing at all.

It had been months and many more months, and Y/N had been doing both – doing something and doing nothing. She wanted more, but she also wanted to just be contented with the relationship she had with Lukas. She thought that perhaps it was alright to remain that way – to remain as friends, rather than lose even that connection with him had she directly tell him of her deeper feelings towards him.

He sat there on a bench like a statue looking through the eyes of Y/N who was sitting beside him. He knew she had been in deep thought again, for there she was sitting beside him like a statue of a maiden waiting for her lover on their night of elopement.

She was absentmindedly staring at his eyes, as if it was where her lover would come from. Slowly, he could see her cheeks turning red, and he knew she realized she was staring at him again. Like always. And as he silently counted one to three without turning his gaze at her, she slightly looked away from him before looking around at the passers-by as if she was just people-watching.

He had memorized her habits that it would no longer count as a correct prediction that he knew what she would do next to avoid something unsaid. “You’re too damn cute.”

Had Y/N not turned her gaze from him, she would have seen the small smile that formed on his lips. She was there sitting like a statue of a frozen maiden waiting for her lover at the night of their elopement. The maiden who slightly looked away from everything around her to look at the direction of the source of her lover’s voice. He had finally arrived.

She had turned her gaze around, but upon returning her stare at her ‘best friend’ beside her, she still saw his smile. “I love you” was not the expected answer to such compliment, but that was Y/N’s response anyway before realizing it was not the proper reply.

But it turned out it was, especially when Lukas smiled a little more with a proper reply to her sudden confession. “I know. You’re quite the obvious. And I guess I’m not. I love you, too.”

And there they sat on a bench like statues of lovers at the night of their elopement, not knowing that their guardians, or rather, their friends who were trying hard to keep quiet hiding in the bushes knew it all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
